Sinovia
by SilverDawn15
Summary: World War II is over, the Allies won. However, what happens when a girl, claiming to be a Forgotten Country, starts calling China her son? They will have to try to figure this out, and she won't stop until she gets what she wants. Will they figure out what she wants or will she take it on her own? Sorry if it's confusing.
1. Chapter 1&Chapter 2

Sinovia

It was during World War Two, the Allies and the Axis were at war with each other. England, America, Russia, France, and China were searching for the three Axis members until they got lost deep in a forest. "This is all your bloody fault!" England shouted angrily at America.

"It was France's idea to go through here so blame him!" America countered back as the four members started blaming each other, but throughout the whole charade no one noticed China walking away from the clearing with a bundle in his arms.

[TIMESKIP]

China hid behind a tree just as England walked past, and looked out a bit to see if anyone was looking in his direction before running into the forest, holding the bundle close to his chest. "Ahh...huaaa..." The bundle said as he stopped and looked into it. "Shh, shh," He said as he slightly rocked the bundle. "It'll be okay."

He jumped through the trees for a while before coming across a smaller clearing and standing in the middle of it, unsure of what to do. "Germany can we take a break?" Italy's voice sounded out, not too far away. "I have to agree with Itary-san." Japan's voice sounded out before China made a terrible mistake.

He put the bundle on the ground and jumped into the trees.

"Baba! Baba!" The bundle repeated while sounding like it was going to cry. "Is that-" A voice said, calming the bundle instantly. China watched as the bushes parted to reveal Japan and watched as he kneeled down to pull the baby out of the bundle and held it close to him. Italy and Germany followed behind him a few seconds later.

The baby was a girl with jaw-length black hair with amber-streaked brown eyes. She wore a red kimono, golden shorts, and white slippers. She stared at him before Italy bursted into happiness, scaring her almost instantly.

"A cute little bambina!" He said as she clung onto Japan instantly. "Vho vould leave a child here all alone?" Germany asked as Japan murmured calming things to her in Japanese and none of them expected her answer.

"Baba!" She shouted as she smiled happily at Japan.

The four, they never knew that China was above them in the trees, were shocked at her answer, until Japan quickly snapped out of the shocked trance. "Werr she arready has a riking to me since she carred me 'Baba'." He said as she laughed in his grasp and moved her legs like she was running.

"Ret's keep her," He said as the other two looked at him in shock. "There's no one within mires to raise her." Germany thought it over while Italy was gushing over her and he nodded, allowing her to stay with them.

"What's her human name or country name?" Italy asked, making Japan look puzzled. "I'rr come up with her human name so that she can earn her country or republic name rater." He said as he stood up and still held her close to him and thought up a good name for her.

"Yuèliàng Honda." He said as she stared at him before yawning. "A Chinese name?" Germany asked curiously. "She knows one Chinese word so I want to teach her more arong with Japanese." Japan said, making China smile slightly. He knew those writing lessons worked somehow.

The three started to leave just after she fell asleep, but Japan stayed behind for a few seconds and looked up into the trees. China froze as he felt the younger's eyes on him but was slightly shocked by the smile on his face.

"Don't worry China-san," He said calmly as he stated promise." I'rr take good care of your daughter."

Chapter Two: Yuè's Warning

It's been nearly seven years since Japan adopted Yuèliàng and she was doing fine, well fine as in she was still physically three years old and knows as much Chinese and Japanese as an Ancient Nation.

"She's really good." Germany said as she was coloring on a piece of paper before taking it and showing it to Japan. He looked at it impressed, it was slightly blurry but he could see that it was a person but part of their blurred face was covered by something.

She noticed his confused look and grabbed a blanket, wrapped it around her, and covered one of her eyes with the blanket slightly. He silently 'ah'ed and patted her on the head, which afterwards she ran back to the table where her paper and utensils were.

"Is she-a familiar somehow?" Italy asked as they watched her continue coloring on another piece of paper before suddenly stopping and staring at the three in horror. "I zhink zhe Allies are nearby." Germany said as he got his gun ready. "Hai." Japan said as he sheathed his katana. "An ambush?" Italy asked, unaware of what's happening.

"Baba!" Yuè shouted as she clung onto Japan's leg tightly. "Riàng, ret go." He said as he pried her off his leg but she kept shaking her head. "No Baba. No Baba!" She repeated but was ignored as he stepped back. "Ve can't vaste time anymore!" Germany shouted as he started moving. "Let's go!"

The two followed him, but if they looked back at Yuè, they would've seen a determined glint in her eyes.

[BATTLEFIELD]

Both sides were fighting the best they could, Germany was fighting Russia but was also trying to help Italy, who was overpowered by England, France, and China. Japan was fighting America, neither sides gave in no matter how much they wanted to rest. They were all unaware of one pair of identical eyes watching them with anger and wistfully.

"Give up now?" America asked as Japan kneeled in front of him, Germany and Italy were already defeated but he refused to give up after one defeat. "Never." He said as he slowly stood up, causing America to step back and pull out a cell phone to quickly talk into it.

As Japan raised his arm holding his katana, he suddenly dropped it and fell on his knees, holding himself tightly as he screamed painfully. Out of the countries that were watching, China had tears running down his face but no one noticed. "How about now?" America asked, unsure if he should drop the second one.

"No." Japan answered after he got his breath back. America sighed and talked into the phone again with a sad look on his face. More pain, stronger than the last time, struck Japan as he screamed as loud as he could before falling to his side and falling unconscious.

It was done, the Allies have won.

"Baba!" A voice shouted, shocking all of them, as a three year old girl with black hair that reached her shoulders and amber-streaked brown eyes wearing a gold-lined red kimono with dark brown pants and black slippers ran to the fallen country and shook him repeatedly to wake him up.

"Baba! Baba!" She repeated as they calmed down and looked sorrowfully at the crying child. _'She's so big,'_ China thought, remembering the last time he saw her was when Japan took her in. _'Seems like yesterday she was just born.'_ He gently picked her up as Germany carefully picked Japan up and they followed the others to the medical tent.

_'I knew it would happen!'_ Yuèliàng thought as she was put down on the ground before following Germany into the tent. _'No one listened did they? If they listened then the bombs wouldn't happen!'_ She sat next to Japan silently as Germany left, unaware of her eyes changing from amber-streaked brown eyes to silver-streaked golden eyes.

"Next time they'll listen," She said as she suddenly grew up into a young woman, physically nineteen, wearing a black Japanese samurai outfit without the helmet and had waist-length shaggy black hair that was tied up in a high ponytail that reached mid-back. "They'll listen to Sinovia, one way or another."

* * *

**My OC, Sinovia, existed when the Roman Empire, Germania, Ancient Greece and Egypt existed. She found China as a child and raised him until she had to leave him with his emperor since her country was falling.**


	2. Slight Interlude

Sinovia's Story

This might clear things up for people who don't get the story.

_When the world was very young, the Ancient Countries were children being raised by spirits of animals and the Thirteen Gods_(I took that from Okami, I don't own it either)._ Five countries were born around the same time, one was a boy with slightly tanned skin, dark brown hair with a few curls coming off it, and amber eyes. The second one was a boy with light skin, long blond hair, and green eyes._

_The third one was a girl with olive skin, slightly waved brown hair that reached her jaw, and lively green eyes. The fourth was a girl with light brown skin, shoulder-length black hair, and bright-eyed brown eyes. The last country however was a different story._

_The last country was a girl with pale skin, and slightly shaggy black hair that reached past her shoulders, but her eyes were a rarity: she had golden eyes with silver streaks. They knew each other by appearance but not by name yet._

_The dark haired boy told them of exchanging names to get to know each other more. "Roman Empire." He said as he smiled happily. "Germania." The blond haired boy muttered while looking away. "Ancient Greece." The brown haired girl answered with a smile on her face. "Ancient Egypt." The black haired girl answered with a semi-straight look on her face._

_The last country, the rare-eyed one, stood up and...turned around and left. The other four watched confused as she kept getting farther and farther away from them. Roman Empire made it his mission to find out what her name was, but his idea was shot down by the others. It was her business so if she didn't want to tell then that was her decision._

_Years past and the five kids grew into fine young adults, the four of them were physically in their twenties but the unnamed country had a slow growth and was stuck at the physical age of nineteen, by then the others already knew her name and that she doesn't like to talk unless it's important._

_Sinovia, was her name._

* * *

_Her country got the nickname 'The Jewel of the Pacific' because of it having no civil wars or any new inventions. Her hair had grown more shaggy and reached her waist unless she puts it in a ponytail, then it reached mid-back. She got rid of the outfit Roman Empire handmade for her, she knew it was suppose to be a joke, for a pure black samurai outfit but she never wore the helmet._

_Stress from the others was almost pulling her down that she decided to take a walk through the hicana trees to clear her mind from Roman Empire's flirtatious attempts, Greece and Egypt's burden releases, and Germania's constant staring until she saw something that changed her life forever._

_"Who's that?" She found him._

_In a clearing that the hicana trees made by themselves was a small boy, physically four, with shoulder-length brown hair and amber-streaked brown eyes wearing a red changshan, dark colored pants, and dark brown slippers. He looked sad and lost since he was looking around slightly._

_"You're a new country," She said as he looked up to her in slight fear. "I wonder why you were born here. Call me Sinovia, you can ask me anything. Can you tell me your name please?" She just wasn't expecting for him to answer her immediately._

_"Nihao," He started sadly. "It nice to meet you Sinovia, the Jewel of the Pacific. My name China, I am where sun sets." She noticed he looked sad as he said it and couldn't help herself. "You poor thing!"_

_Unfortunately, he said that he was lower in status to her._

_She gently picked him up and held him close, never wanting to let him go. "I'll take care of you." She said before walking out of the forest with a new member to her family which only consisted of her._

_A month passed and China fell for her, well in the mother-son way. He gave her a couple of hicana flowers, they were pure white in color, and from then on he called her something she never expected._

_"Māmā." He said as he smiled at her. From then on if he claimed that she was his mother then she claimed that he was her son. They were never separated unless he went to play with some kids, which ended up with him crying and running back to her._

_A year after she adopted him something terrible happened: her country was falling. She decided to give him to the emperor from the land he represented so that he wouldn't see his mother disappear before his eyes._

* * *

_"I'm going away." She told him as they stood in front of the emperor and the empress, tears threatening to spill out. "When you come back?" He asked, unaware of what was happening. "I won't come back," She said before pulling something out of her hair. "Here take it."_

_It was her ponytail holder._

_He held it as he watched her take a few steps away from him, the tears now falling. "Take care of him." She told the emperor before looking back at the country she called her son. "Māmā?" He asked curiously._

_That did it._

_She turned around and ran away from them, ignoring the pleas from him. "Sino! Sino! Come back Sino!" She knew that if she turned around then it would be harder to leave him and easier for him to watch her disappear._

**_I'll return to you my son. One day._**

_The remaining Ancients found her in the forest and silently and sadly watched as she slowly disappeared, unaware that it was her body disappearing not her spirit. Her spirit watched as China grew into a young man and slowly forgot her until the only thing he remembered was that he called a person that raised him his mother._

_It was the time during World War II that she saw her country slowly returning and decided to return as well. The gods would choose who would give birth to her to help her be reborn, but there was a price: she would never be related to the person that gave birth to her._

_Unfortunately for her, they chose China, her only family member, her little hicana, her son._


	3. Chapter 3: Sinovia

Sinovia

Chapter Three: Sinovia

"VHAT ZHE HELL?!" Germany shouted a week after Japan recovered but the Axis were still in the Allies' camp and were help cleaning up until Germany shouted from the medical tent. They ran to see why he shouted, and saw her instantly. They were shocked as him but ran out of the tent as she stepped out of it and stared at them.

Her silver-streaked golden eyes glowed dangerously as her pure black samurai outfit gleamed in the sunlight, a light blinded them slightly to make them notice the partially revealed sword in her left side's sheath, and her black hair was full of life as well as the pale skin of her whole face.

"Oh magnifique!" France shouted as he ran to her, only to be stopped by her unsheathed sword pointed in his face. It looked like a cross between a katana and a knight's sword, the hilt was black with few onyx gems on it and the gray blade glinted in the light. She had an angry look on her face although.

"遠離我，私の息子を私に返して！" She shouted as she made them flinch and thrusted her sword closer. "Does anyone know what the hell she's saying?" America asked curiously as she looked more angrier. "It's a combination of Ancient Chinese and Ancient Japanese so I can only catch part of it." China said as she calmed down slightly and had a soft look on her face.

"さんが家に行ってみよう、小勇士." She said as she held out her free hand to him. "Is she-a China's relative?" Italy asked as she looked at him with a confused look. "Dummkopf," Germany muttered as he face palmed to Italy's stupidity. "She doesn't fucking understand anything of what we're saying!"

"Then lets teach her!" America shouted as he ran in her direction but was suddenly stopped by her attacking him, and it looked like she had done martial arts once in her existence. The others watched shocked and surprised as America got his ass kicked, literally as she finished and looked at them furiously.

"我通過與遊戲！私に私の息子を返せ！" She shouted as she took a step towards them and they took a step back. "She said: 'Stay away from me' 'Little warrior' and 'I'm through with games!'." China repeated as he understood the Chinese parts of her sentences. "She arso said: 'And give me back my son' 'Ret's go home' and 'Give me back my son!'." Japan repeated as he understood the Japanese parts.

"Her son?" America asked curiously as China took a step towards her. "你還好嗎？" He asked curiously and cautiously, making her calm down instantly. They spoke to each other in Ancient Chinese, that only he was taught, and the others watched intrigued. They never knew that only one person would get her to calm down.

"She says her name is Sinovia," He said to translate the conversation to the others. "She is a Forgotten Country, an Ancient Country that was forgotten easily, her main language is Ancient Chinese while her side language is Ancient Japanese, and...she said that..." He stopped himself, unable to continue.

"And what?" England asked while looking at them curiously. "He's my son." Sinovia said, startling them all. "You can understand us?!" America asked as she sheathed her sword. "Yeah," She said, her elegant and calming voice in the right pitch to even calm down Germany. "I found him when he was a little kid, only physically four years in age, and he called me his mother a few months later, so that means he's my son."

"Zhen why were you spouting at us in zhat 'orrible language?" France asked as he got glares from both China and Japan, plus she gave him one too. "I wasn't thinking clearly," She said annoyed. "I re-awoke in the tent and the first thing that popped into my mind was finding my son. I didn't have time to remember the languages when the strict blond over here barged in and fucking scared me!"

"Wait how do we know you're not just tricking us by saying that China's your son?" England asked curiously as he took up a defensive voice. The others realized that she might be lying and looked at her defensively and curiously. She noticed what was going on and looked shocked.

_"You all think I'm lying?!"_ She shouted as she received no answer. "I would never lie about my son at all! I just want him to have a good future, even if it's with my future son-in law!" Now that stumped all of them. "Future son-in law?" America asked curiously. They looked at her carefully to see her reaction.

"The country he found as a kid," She said before realizing that they still had no idea what she was talking about. "The one that has no expression most of the time and the one that took me in when I was reborn." Immediately Germany and Italy looked at Japan...who just looked plain shocked.

"Ve~ Japan is-a gonna marry China?" Italy asked as the mentioned countries sputtered in shock as she just smiled. "That's what YinYang showed me," She said as the two instantly turned red. "And it's _so_ cute! My son as a bride for his lover who-" "Stop talking already!" China pleaded as he waved his arms wildly.

"You can't escape destiny," She said as they blushed even more. "Sorry but it's fated to happen." America was laughing as was France but for a different reason, England looked at the two with the 'I-feel-sorry-for-you' look, Russia was smiling creepily but he had a murderous aura that diminished instantly when she glared at him, Italy was already talking about what to do for the not-even-here wedding, and Germany looked the same.

"Can you tell us your name?" Germany asked, making everyone realize it. "Sorry," She said as she scratched her head, almost pulling her hair out of its holder. "I'm Sinovia, the Jewel of the Pacific."

* * *

**YinYang is her pet dragon that can split into two dragons, a black one named Yang and a white one named Yin, and can recombine again. I just like the idea of Sinovia acting like the mother of a bride who just planned her wedding.**


	4. Chapter 4: Homewell sort of

Sinovia

Chapter Four: Home...well sort of

The nine countries, the former Allies and Axis plus Sinovia, walked back to where their bosses were and quietly board the plane. Sinovia, however, never had such things as 'planes' when she was around and after a stupid explanation form America, her urge to hit him into unconsciousness tenfolded.

The other countries were keeping her busy by teach her their language, she already knew English, Japanese, and Chinese but didn't exist long enough to know any other languages. She was really smart, which surprised Germany greatly, as her language lessons became military lessons by herself instead.

She had somehow taken each language she was learning and turned it into a military check. She was checking over of what military she might need in the future and never noticed that she was writing them in different languages. Once Germany checked up on her progress that's when he noticed the change in lessons.

"How did it go from language lessons to military checks?" He asked himself as she ignored him and kept writing, still unaware of the different languages on each sheet of paper the countries gave her that she wrote her military check. "Strange..." He said as he went back to where the others were and sat down into the nearest chair.

"Do you think she might-a be hungry?" Italy asked him as the others noticed and looked at the still-writing country. "She's taken our lessons und made zhem into military checks about vhat military she needs in zhe future." Germany replied instead of answering Italy's question, earning surprised and shocked looks.

"Can anyone make a vegetable and noodle soup?" She asked as she stood in the doorway, seeing nothing but shocked and surprised faces in Germany's direction. "Nevermind, I'll ask later." She went back to her seat and looked back at her language lessons and instantly noticed her changing of the lesson. "At least I'm learning the language."

* * *

Once the plane landed in Beijing safely, which everyone was relieved that the plane didn't crash into anything, and got out with Sinovia last while holding her language papers or now they were her military papers. "Where do you go?" China asked as the others thought it over before one spoke out.

"Can anyone make a vegetable and noodle soup?" Sinovia asked as her stomach growled and she covered it embarrassedly. Everyone looked at her surprised which ticked her off. "I asked for that on the plane but you guys were shocked and surprised for some reason and didn't hear me." She said as the remembered exactly why they were like that earlier and shyly laughed.

'Modern countries are so weird unlike the Ancients, except for Roman Empire.' She thought as they went to a nearby restaurant to get some food, and to restrain Sinovia from strangling America because of his continuous laughter. "Māmā please calm down!" China shouted as he held his struggling mother from pounding America's head in.

She calmed down instantly, which surprised everyone for two reasons: one was that China called her his mother, and the second thing was that only he was able to calm her down. "Let's keep them far away from each other when we sit down." England said, referring to America and Sinovia since the latter was glaring at the younger country.

Once they reached the restaurant they instantly placed the two countries away from each other, America sat between Russia and England while Sinovia sat between China and Japan. They ordered their food, including Sinovia's request on the plane, and started to converse as they waited.

"When is-a the wedding?" Italy asked, earning two red faces from China and Japan and one slightly shocked face from Sinovia. "I forgot about that," She said as the two red countries stared at her. "But it's not my decision of if they want to, I just have to help with getting it ready when they're engaged." That calmed the two down.

"By the way isn't Holy Roman Empire going to propose to you soon?" That question got everyone quiet as France and Italy looked at her shocked. "But he's-a dead..." Italy whimpered out quietly. "Then why is he sitting next to you?" She asked as she pointed...at Germany.

Italy looked at Germany and instantly noticed the resemblance between the child country and him, their personalities, and their admiration towards Grandpa Rome. "H-Holy Rome!" He shouted as he latched onto Germany, who had a glazed look on his face. "I-Italy..." He murmured as he still looked dazed.

Lost memories flittered through his mind as most of them included a little girl he loved as he tried to make her a part of his empire. As they cleared up he noticed...it was Italy as a kid that he was in love with, and remembered their promise of him returning to him, well her back then, and that they would be together forever.

"Italia..." He said as he stared at the now-frozen Italy. Italy knew that when he was called that it meant that he was in trouble, but didn't expect Germany to hug him tightly to him. "Italy, my beloved Italy." Germany mumbled as he started crying, which was strange for him, but Italy was crying too.

The rest looked at Sinovia, who looked content at the hugging duo, as the food came and the waiters never noticed the crying nation but if they did then they didn't want to bother them. Everyone ate in silence with some chatting here and there until China asked Sinovia to switch places with him suddenly.

She looked at him confused as they switched seats, and meals, before going back to what they were doing. Throughout the whole meal, along with trying to keep Sinovia from strangling America and calming down Germany and Italy, no one noticed two countries were whispering to each other as one was slowly turning red.

* * *

They made it to China's house in the bamboo forest but there was one problem. "I don't think I had enough rooms," He said as he quickly checked and then came back. "Nope, not enough." There was only eight rooms, one being China's room, and there were nine of them. Definitely not enough.

"Gege!" A voice shouted as Hong Kong ran into the room, seeing everyone from the war plus a new country with them. "I thought I told you to stay at home!" England shouted as he approached the city-state before a firecracker exploded in his face as said city-state ran to his room with a smirk on his face.

The sleeping arrangements were made and since Hong Kong was staying the night he slept in his room, the others got their own rooms but Italy wanted to sleep with Germany leaving one room open for Sinovia to sleep in. Throughout the night as everyone slept, undisturbed by America's loud snores, no one noticed one country leave their room to go another one's room where that country was waiting for them.

* * *

Inside the mentioned room, two countries were completely covered by the blanket as sounds were coming from it. A weak grunt was heard as another one joined it followed by a quiet "Aru.." More sounds were heard as the blanket slowly slipped off of them to reveal black hair on top of dark brown hair.

Well, at least Sinovia didn't have to worry about her son since he and his mentioned 'husband' were already making out.

* * *

**If there's any pairings anyone wants in the story please tell me, and sorry if the chapter is rushed I just wrote what came into my head at the time. And I had to look up several websites to find one that would suit Sinovia since I think she's a vegetarian because of the few meat her country had.**


End file.
